Ember's New Flame
by DanWolf92
Summary: Ember, was tired of being a bad girl, so she decided to change it with a relic that she found. Dani also wanted to change her life as well, so decided to change it with a wish. How does Danny's life change? Read and find out. Danny and Ember are 20 and Dani is 5.


_**Ember's New Flame**_

Ember, was tired of being a bad girl, so she decided to change it with a relic that she found. Dani also wanted to change her life as well, so decided to change it with a wish. How does Danny's life change? Read and find out. Danny and Ember are 20 and Dani is 5.

_**In the Ghost Zone**_

Ember was always mad. She got thrown into the Ghost Zone again by the ghost kid, Danny Phantom.

"Man, I am getting tired of being thrown back into this blasted Ghost Zone. Man, why does Danny have to be nice, strong, sweet, tall, handsome . . . . . . . wait, what I am thinking? Oh man, please don't tell me that I love the dip-stick. Man, I have to go and collect my thoughts." Ember flew off back to her realm to think about Danny.

_**In Amity Park**_

"Man, I can't believe it. Five ghosts today, and one of them was Ember. Man, why does Ember have to attack me? I liked her when she first arrived her in Amity Park all those years ago. Man, I got to get my thoughts together as well." Danny took the thermos from the Fenton Portal and went upstairs to his bedroom.

"Maybe some good music would be good." Danny grabbed his iPod and put it on shuffle. He did not even notice the song that he was listening to.

"Ember, you will remember, Ember, one thing remains, Ember, so warm and tender, you will remember my name," Danny was still singing Ember's song and he did not even know it. All of a sudden, he felt that he was being shoved slightly.

"Danny, Danny, come on Danny. Get those earplugs out for a couple of minutes will ya?" Tucker was saying as he was trying to get Danny's attention.

"What is it, Tucker?"

"Dude, you look beat. What happened?"

"I had a long day of rounding up ghosts and the last of them was Ember."

"Wow. Ember again? That makes it five times this week that she has escaped from the Ghost Zone? Why does she keep on getting out anyway/"

"That is what I would like to know. Tucker, there is something that I have to tell you that I do not want you to tell to Sam. Okay?"

"Okay Danny, what is it?"

"I think that I am in love with Ember."

"NO WAY. That is awesome dude. No wonder why you do not want me to tell Sam. I even have to admit to myself, Danny, that she is hot."

"I know, Tucker. I just have to find out a way for me to tell her. How do you tell the hottest girl of the Ghost Zone, who happens to be evil, to be your girlfriend without ending your life?"

"I do not know. You just have to found out what to say yourself."

"Ugh." Tucker left Danny to think.

_**Back in the Ghost Zone**_

"Man, I have thought about it. I think that I do love Danny, but how do you ask the hottest guy of all ghosts, who just happens to be the good guy, without him beating you up senseless? Ahhhhhhhhhhhh, I got to release my anger." Ember then left her realm and flew around for a while. Then out of nowhere, she saw a trail of blue flames.

'Wow. Those blue flames look beautiful. Wait, those look exactly like my blue hair and there is a full trail of them. Where does it lead to?' Ember followed the trail of blue flames for a good hour and came upon an old part of the Ghost Zone with worn out buildings.

"Here lies a great artifact that will grant the person who owns it the wish that their heart desires. Let's take a look at this great artifact." Ember was walking around for a good 20 minutes until she noticed a faint green glow coming from a building.

"What is that over there?" Ember slowly walked to the building and went inside of it. She wanted to make sure that she did not spring any traps, if there were any at all. She slowly walked towards the center of the building and noticed a small gem in the center.

"Wow. That gem looks very pretty, but right now I can't focus on that. I really want to be with Danny and right now I can't be thinking about jewelry. I want to be with him and never leave him. I love Danny and there is nothing that is going to get in my way." All of the sudden, the gem started to glow very brightly and it levitated and went towards Ember. Ember just stood there frozen now knowing what to do. The gem was getting closer and all of a sudden, it disappeared.

"What happened to the gem? Where did it go?" Ember, figuring that there was nothing else that she could do, decided to leave.

"I just might as well go back to my realm." Ember decided to fly back to her realm, but she got lost on the way.

"I got lost? Where do I need to go? Come on, Ember, think." What Ember did not know was that the gem was doing its job. Ember's skin began to have some color to it, her flaming hair died down to beautiful white hair like Danny's, and her ghost form changed to almost the same style of costume that Danny wears. Ember also had a symbol of an A on her chest as well.

"Well, I better ask some of the local denizens here if they know at least a way to the Fenton Portal." As Ember saw a realm door, she knocked on it to see whose it was. She was shocked to see it was Technus.

"Excuse me, Technus. . . . . . . "

"Do I know you miss?" Technus asked.

"What do you mean, Technus? It is me Ember, the dead-diva pop princess of the Ghost Zone."

"I do not think so. Ember looks like this." Technus held up a picture of Ember.

"I know. That is me."

"Have you even looked in the mirror little girl?"

"Ugh. It seems like I am not getting anywhere with you. Whatever, I will just leave."

"Man, what a weird ghost girl." Ember continued on flying and noticed a natural portal.

"Well, let's see where this portal will take me." Ember flown straight in the portal and was transported.

_**Back in Amity City**_

Ember woke up and found out that she was transported to Amity City.

"Well, at least I am where I need to be. I might as well walk around." Ember was walking around when she came across a clothing store.

"I do need some new clothes though for Danny not to recognize me." As Ember walked through the front door, the sales person behind the counter nearly fainted while two others ran to her.

"Oh my god, are you Danny Phantom's girlfriend?" asked one of the two.

"No I am not. I am just traveling."

"If you are not Danny Phantom's girlfriend, then why are you dressed almost exactly like him?" said the other.

"Huh?" Ember was confused and immediately went straight to the mirror.

'Whoa. I look exactly like Danny's superhero alter ego. How did I change though? Wait was it the gem back in the old ruins?' Ember just had so many questions running through her head at the same time. Ember left not knowing that she was going to run into Danny.

_**Back at FentonWorks**_

Danny was getting ready yet again to go on patrol in Amity City. Before he left, he looked at himself in the mirror. There no longer stood a scrawny boy. There stood a man with bulging biceps that he was able to get due to the years of ghost fighting that he did.

"Well it is time for me to start my afternoon patrol." Danny transformed into his superhero alter-ego and left his house and started to patrol Amity City. One thing that he did not know though was that he was about to run into Ember. Danny stopped by the park. As soon as he arrived at the park, his ghost sense went off. So did Ember's new ghost sense.

"What the . . . . . this must be a ghost sense letting me know that a ghost is nearby. Oh my god. Please do not tell me that it is Danny?" Ember went invisible so that way she could not be seen by Danny.

"All right ghost. Come on out. I am tired and I do not want to deal with any shit."

'Wow, such authority in his voice. Man he is hot. Oh, I might as well expose myself right now.' Ember turned off her invisibility and showed herself to Danny. Danny almost fainted when he saw the ghost.

'Wow. She is smoking hot. I might as well ask what her name is.'

"Who are you?"

"Uh, I, um, my name is . . . . ." 'Oh crap, what name do I give Danny? I do not want to lie to him at all. I want a relationship built on trust. You know what, I will just give him my real name.'

"Well you see, Danny Phantom, my name is Ember McLain."

"Ember, it's you." Danny was shocked. He could not believe it. The woman of his dreams was right in front of him in a new suit, everything.

"Wait, how do I know that it is you Ember? For all I know you could be someone else. So I have three questions that only the real Ember knows. One, what is Ember's favorite name for me?"

"Baby-pop or dip-stick," Ember replied.

"Correct. Two, how many times this week has Ember come out of the Ghost Zone this week?"

"That is easy. Five times thus far." Danny was impressed. So far all of the questions that he asked, were answered right there on the spot.

"Okay, final question. Does Ember McLain actually love Danny Phantom?" Ember was stuck here. She wanted to lie to Danny, but every being in her new body was telling her to tell him the truth.

"Yes. I do love you Danny. I always have loved you when we first met all those years ago."

"Ember, I love you too, but right now I have too many things on my head right now, like Danielle. I promise when I come back, I will be with you." Danny then left Ember assured knowing that he will be coming back.

'Oh, I can't wait for Danny to come back. Maybe in the meantime I just might try some of the hero stuff that he does.' Ember then left to patrol the city for Danny. Ember thought that it was going to be a quiet day when she noticed Technus making a ruckus in a department store.

"Beware for it is I….. "

"Master of long winded speeches. Come on Technus, why don't you just leave?" Ember said as she arrived at the department store.

"Hey, I know you. You are the ghost girl that I met earlier. It looks like that I will have to put you in your place." Technus then went towards Ember about to attack and Ember fired an ecto-blast at Technus. Technus was surprised.

"Hey, I thought only the ghost boy was able to only fire ice blast's."

"Huh?" Ember looked at her hand and noticed that it was glowing blue. 'What is happening to me?' Ember paid no more attention and was able to beat up Technus in a matter of minutes.

'Man, this ghost girl is fierce. I best get out of here before she gets even angrier.'

"You win this round, ghost girl, but next time you will be mine." Technus just flew away and everybody cheered for the new hero.

"Who are you new hero?" Ember was thinking very carefully of what she said. She thought about it and, she knew that she was going to regret it, she found the name that she wanted.

"My name is Amber Phantom, girlfriend to the Danny Phantom?"

"Ah, man," most of the phangirls said.

"Well, I have to go. Bye everyone." Ember then left to try to help out Danny some more.

_**In the Ghost Zone**_

Dani was floating through the Ghost Zone and was getting tired until she came across some old ruins.

"Man, where am I?" Dani said very tired. Dani was also afraid for she did not know where.

"I need to get out of here. I want to be with Danny."

"What is your heart's desire?" said a voice from nowhere.

"Who are you? Where are you?"

"I am an ancient ghost that resides here in these ruins of the Ghost Zone. I grant wishes of those whose heart's desires are true, kind, and genuine. Now tell me, young one, what is your heart's desire?"

"I want to be with Danny, but not like a girlfriend. I want a family. I want a place to go knowing that there is someone there to take care of me. I want Danny to be my daddy. I want to be his little girl knowing that he is there for me. I just want to be the exact age that I am supposed to be. I want to be a five year old."

"Young one, I have heard your plea. From what I see, your heart is true. I shall grant you your heart's true desire." All of a sudden, a glow came across Dani's body and Dani was lifted higher in the air.

"What is going on?"

"I am granting your heart's true desire." All of a sudden, Dani felt herself getting younger by the second. She was getting worried, but at the same time, felt content. She suddenly stopped de-aging.

"There you are, young one. Look at yourself in the mirror." Dani tried to get a mirror appear right in front of her, but then she saw a mirror being floated up to her. She took a look in the mirror and was shocked, as well as happy, to see what she saw.

"Yeah. I am five. I am happy. I can't wait to show Danny, my new daddy. Thank you, Mr. Ancient Ghost. I can't thank you enough."

"It is no problem young one. One last thing that I am going to do for you though is to let you know that there is a natural portal close to here. It will lead you where you need to go." Dani then flew off to the natural portal. She was happy to see that it was close by.

_**In Amity Park**_

Dani arrived at in the center of the park. She noticed that is was night time and that no one was around at all to see her come out of thin air.

'I'm glad that no one was around to see that.' Dani thought to herself.

'Now, on my way to Danny's, I mean daddy's, house.' Dani then flew to Danny's house hoping that she would not be detected. She continued to fly until she saw a big sign hanging off the side of a building, FentonWorks. She knew that she arrived. Dani carefully flew inside. She went invisible so that way she could not be detected.

'Let's see what room that is empty or not being taken.' Dani flew carefully through the house to see what room that she could sleep in. She flew in Jazz's room and noticed that she was not there.

'Ah, a bed. It has been a long time since I have slept in one.' Dani went to the bed and became visible and transformed into her human form. She drew the covers back and quietly put herself into the bed. She drifted off to sleep, a comfortable one that she had not had in a long time.

'I hope that daddy does not know that I am here yet. I want to surprise him in the morning.' With that last thought running through her head, she finally went to a blissful sleep.

During Dani's sleep, she had a dream. Not a nightmare, but a dream. She dreamed that Danny was her dad, but that she also had a mother. A mother who loved her and helped take care of her. A mother that looked out for her and made sure that nothing bad was going to happen to her. Dani was smiling as she kept on dreaming. She did not want her dream to end at all.

_**Ember's View**_

Ember noticed that it was getting darker.

'Crap, I do not have a place to stay at. Where am I to go?' Ember was flying all over town and she could not think of any place to go to. She was getting tired and she knew that she could not fall asleep outside.

'Maybe I could go to Danny's house. He has a lot of spare bedrooms. Maybe he won't mind me using one of the rooms.' With that thought, Ember flew towards Danny's house until she saw the sign from the distance, FentonWork's.

'At last. I made it to Danny's house. Let's see what rooms are available.' Ember began with the downstairs and noticed that there was a room available.

'I hope that Danny will not notice that I have taken a room down here. Ah, a bed. Finally, some good sleep. Now, it is time for me to sleep.' Ember went to sleep having a dream that was similar to Dani's. Ember was dreaming that she had a daughter and that she was taking care of her. She was married to Danny and they both helped take care of their daughter. As Ember was dreaming, a smile crept on her face.

_**Morning**_

Danny was the first one to wake up. He did not know that Dani nor Ember came over last night nor did he know that they were both still sleeping. As Danny was getting out of his bed, he noticed that the guest bedroom was closed as well as Jazz's room. He first went to Jazz's room and noticed that it was locked.

'Why would Jazz's room be locked? She is away at college.' Danny decided to phase through and was surprised to find someone sleeping in Jazz's bed.

'It must be Jazz. She must have come in last night and went to bed.' As Danny got closer to the bed, he noticed that it was not Jazz.

'Who the heck could be sleeping in my sister's bed?' Danny slowly pulled back the covers and noticed a small little girl.

'Who is she and why was she sleeping here last night? It does not make sense.' Dani woke up with a startle and saw Danny looking down at her.

"DADDY!" Dani screamed.

"Daddy? I am not your daddy. Please tell me your name and maybe I can help you find your real dad," Danny asked.

"My name is Danielle. Do you not even recognize me at all?" Danny took a look at the girl and was about to say no when all of a sudden when Dani turned ghost right in front of him.

"Oh my god, Dani. It is you. What happened to you? Who did this to you?" Dani then told Danny everything, the ancient ruins that she found, her heart's true desire, and her de-aging to a five-year-old.

"So, Danny, what do you think? Will you be my dad?" Danny was still shocked at what he heard, but he has thought about it for years even since he saved Danielle from becoming a pile of sludge by using his dad's flawed ecto-dejecto.

"Dani, I would like to become your father, but I am going through some problems right now. Now if you excuse me, I have to go and see why the guest bedroom is being occupied." As Danny tried to open the door to the guest bedroom, it too was locked. Danny phased through the guest door as well and he had yet another surprise. He noticed that it was a woman that was sleeping. He pulled back the cover's and saw the most beautiful woman ever. He saw a woman that had black hair and a figure that was similar's to Paulina's. Danny almost had a nosebleed.

'Who is this woman and why was she sleeping in the guest bedroom?' As Danny was examining the woman, he noticed that she rolled over on her side and that she almost grabbed onto Danny.

"Hmm, Danny, of course I will marry you. I love you." Danny could not believe of what he heard.

'What is this woman dreaming? I have to get her up.'

"Hey, whoever you are, wake up."

"Huh, who, what?" Ember said stupidly as she got up.

"Oh, Danny, it's you."

"Oh my god. You are the second person who knows me that I do not know. So, please tell me who you are."

"Don't you recognize me Danny?" Danny was yet again perplexed again. Before Danny could say anything else, Ember transformed into her new ghost form and then Danny remembered her from the other day. Ember then transformed back into her new human form.

"It's you Ember. So, why are you here?"

"It was getting dark last night and I had nowhere to go. Your place was the only thing that I could think of." Danny was shocked by what Ember said.

"Oh, and Danny, there is another thing. I kinda told the public that my name was Amber Phantom, girlfriend of the Danny Phantom." Danny just nearly fainted from what Ember just told him.

"Danny, Danny. Get up."

"I'm up. Why would you say that Ember?"

"It is because that I do love you and I want to be with you. Please Danny, let me stay with you?"

"I have to think about it. I also told Danielle that I would think about being her dad." Ember was caught off guard from what Danny just said.

"Ember, get yourself dressed. I do not want my parents to see you or Dani." Danny left the room so that Ember can get dressed. Danny went back upstairs to see what Dani was doing. As he opened up the door, he saw Dani getting dressed.

"Oh, Dani, good. You are getting dressed. You have to hurry up. I do not want my parents to see you. So, please hurry. I need you and Ember out of here."

"Wait, why was Ember here last night?"

"Don't ask. I do not know. Please, Dani, you have to hurry." Dani got dressed as quick as possible and left the room. She phased through the floor and saw Ember finishing getting dressed. Dani stilled stayed invisible though.

'Who is this woman?' Dani thought to herself. 'Danny told me that Ember is here. Wait, could she be Ember? I got to ask her.' Dani left the room and flew out of the house and stayed in the nearby alley.

Ember was finishing up getting dressed when Danny walked in.

"Danny, you should really knock."

"Sorry about that Ember. Please hurry, I can't let my parents see you here."

"Okay. I leaving. Just give me one more minute and I will be gone." As soon as Ember finished putting on her shirt, she phased and flew through the Danny's house right in the same alley as Dani.

"Man, I do not see the reason why Danny kicked me out all of a sudden," Ember said.

"Tell me about it." Ember quickly turned her head to see who just said that. She almost got whiplash for doing it as fast as she did.

"Who are you little one? Are you lost?"

"No I am not lost. It is that my dad, aka Danny, just kicked me out because he did not want to be my dad."

"No way. Are you Danielle, the little ghost girl who is a clone of Danny?"

"I hate that word," Dani screamed at Ember.

"I am sorry. Hey, why don't you help me out. Maybe I can help you and you can help me."

"What do you need me to do?"

"Well, in order for me to get what I want and for you to get what you want, I have to tell you something first, Dani."

"Okay, what is it Ember?"

"I love Danny. I really do. I really do not want to become his girlfriend, I want to become his wife. I know that sounds like a long shot, but I want to be with him. Now, I know that you want Danny to be your dad. I have a couple of ideas of how we both can get what we want." So for the next couple of hours, Dani and Ember sat together trying to come up with ways to be with Danny. Finally, they got the perfect plan to get their way.

"So we agree on this Dani?"

"Yes, I do. If it happens right, you get to be my mom instead of that goth, Sam. I really do not like her. I only pretended to like her, but in order to get our plan underway, we should do some reconnaissance." So for the next couple of days, both Dani and Ember have been doing their own patrolling around the city.

_**Three Days Later…. **_

"Ember, I got the footage that you asked me for."

"Perfect, let me see what you have." As Ember took the footage from the camera and placed it in the computer, she was not prepared for what she saw on the video. She saw Sam with Dash.

"This, this, is so. . . . . . .weird." Ember still could not believe the video that she was watching. She saw Sam and Dash doing stuff together as a couple would.

"Hey, Dani. I need you to make a small delivery." Ember burned the video onto a cd and gave it to Dani to put in Danny's parents mail before they got it. Dani just got done placing the package in the mailbox as she saw Danny's parents, Jack and Maddie Fenton, coming out to get the mail.

"Do not worry Maddie. I will protect you if a ghost comes."

"Oh, Jack. Do not worry. No ghost ever comes out this early. Now I am going to get the mail and we are all going to act as a normal family today. No ghost hunting whatsoever. Got it?"

"Got it," said Jack as he mumbled under his breath.

"Okay. Let's see what I got today. Bill, Bill, Bill, advertisement, a letter from Jazz from college, a package for Danny. Okay that is it. Hey, Danny. Come downstairs. You got mail."

"Coming." Danny came downstairs in a matter of seconds. Maddie handed him a package.

"So Danny what did you order?" Maddie asked.

"I did not order anything. I wonder what it could be." As Danny opened up the package, a cd came out of it that had a note with it. 'Play Cd when you are alone.'

"Hey, mom. I am going to head upstairs for a bit." Danny grabbed the cd and placed it in his computer. He was shocked to see the video that was on the disk. He was surprised to see the contents of the video. He saw Sam with Dash.

'Why is Sam with Dash? This does not make sense. Wait, how do I know that this video is not forged or faked? I better take this to Tucker.' Danny took the cd out of the computer and put it back in its package. Danny grabbed the package and flew off to see Tucker.

_**At the Mayor's Office**_

Tucker was finishing up some documents when Danny flew straight into his office.

"Hey Danny, what's up?"

"Tucker I need you to take a look st something for me." Danny showed the cd to Tucker and Tucker put the cd in his computer. He saw the same video that Danny saw earlier.

"Okay Danny, what do you want me to do?"

"I need you to check to see iff this video is either forged or faked at all." Tucker scanned the video bit by bit, second by second. A notice came on his computer screen and it gave him the result.

"Okay Danny, the video on the cd is not forged or fake at all. That is Sam and Dash on the disc together out on a date." Danny got mad and left Tucker's office. Tucker knew where he was going.

_**At Sam's House**_

Sam was in her room listening to her music when all of a sudden Danny flew right in almost scaring Sam.

"Danny, what the heck? You almost scared me to death." She noticed that Danny was filled with rage.

"Danny what's wrong?" She still noticed that Danny was still fuming with anger.

"Danny, please tell me what's wrong." Danny then went to Sam's dvd player and popped in the disc that he got in the mail today. He played it for Same and Sam thought that she could lie her way out of it.

"Danny, that video is obviously faked."

"I took it to Tucker before I came here. He scanned the video. It is now faked or forged. Now please tell me, why were you with Dash and do not lie to me."

"Danny, the reason why I am with Dash is because he is my boyfriend. We have been boyfriend and girlfriend for four years. It happened after the disasteroid incident. I know that for a few month's that we both tried to be boyfriend and girlfriend. He was nice and everything that he was meant to be. I am sorry Danny."

"Do not be sorry." Danny then left Sam's room leaving Sam more crushed than what she felt before.

Ember and Dani were watching from a distance of what Danny did.

"So Ember, what is going to happen next?" Dani asked Ember.

"Well, if I know Danny, he is going to sulk for about a week, and during that week we both know that ghosts will be attacking the town. So, during that week, you and I are going to have to protect Danny's city. So Dani, you and I are going to be fighting together." With that, Dani and Ember began training in their spare time to be able to defend the city.

_**One Week Later…..**_

Dani and Ember were getting their fifth ghost for the day.

"Man, how does Danny do this every day?" Ember said.

"Do not ask me. I do not know." They just finished off the ghost, Skulker, and put him in the FentonThermos.

"Let's go and put this ghost away," Dani said tired.

"Agreed." The two of them flew off to FentonWorks, Danny's house, to put the ghost back in the Ghost Zone. As they were putting the ghost back, they decided to go up and see how Danny was doing.

"Hey Danny. How are you doing?" Ember asked while holding Dani in her arms.

"I am not doing so good. The woman that I loved turns out to be in love with someone else."

"Well Danny, that sounds like something that Jazz would be able to help you with. Have you asked her for any help at all?" Ember was trying to help Danny out as much as possible.

"I have asked her but she said to leave everything alone and to not worry about it. I swear, the more that I do not think about it, the more that it hurts. I used to love her. What am I going to do now?"

"Danny, do not beat yourself down. You got to get yourself together. There is one thing that you should not forget though. Dani and I are here for you." Ember cupped her hands around Danny's to try and spark something.

"You are right Ember. At least I have you and Dani to help me out. I do not know if I can find somebody else who will love me."

"Danny, I am here for you. Remember when you first saw me in the park and you asked me that really embarrassing question do I love you?" Danny thought back and blushed a little when he remembered the answer that he got.

"Yes I do."

"Well Danny, I mean it. I really do love you. I want to be with you, but I know that you are trying to get over Sam right now, so Dani and I will just leave you alone for now."

"Ember, do not leave yet."

'Yes, the plan is working. Just a few more things to say and I will finally have Danny as a husband and Dani will have a father.

"What is it Danny?" Ember asked.

"I want to ask you a question. Why is Dani with you each and every time that I see you."

"A mother has to look after her own child right. I kinda adopted the thought of Dani being my daughter, so I have been taking care of her. I made sure that she has been eating, sleeping properly, being clean, everything that a mother should do." Danny kinda blushed at the thought of Ember being a mother.

"Well it seems that you are doing a very good job at taking care of her. Please Ember, make sure that she is properly taken care of."

"Well it would go better if maybe her 'father' would help out." Danny specifically heard that word, father. He then thought back to when Dani asked Danny if she could be her dad, but for some reason, he kept on thinking about the video that he saw a week ago.

"Danny, what is wrong?" Ember asked while still holding Dani in her arms.

"It is this video that I got in the mail a week ago. I can't stop thinking about it."

"Can I see it?" Ember asked.

"Sure. Here you go." Ember grabbed the disc and placed it in Danny's dvd player. She saw the video, the same one that both Dani and Ember recorded.

"Danny, there is something that I have to tell you about that video."

"What is it?"

"Dani and I recorded it."

"You both did what?" Danny was shocked at what Ember just said.

"The reason why we recorded is because we both care about you. We decided to follow Sam and she what she did every day. We followed her for a couple of days. Dani then took a recording of her and we decided to send it to you. I am sorry Danny." Danny was shocked at what he heard.

"You recorded that video and sent it to me." Danny was still confused, but he continued to look at Ember holding Dani who just have fallen asleep. Ember was stroking Dani's hair.

'Man, Ember is acting so motherly towards Dani. Maybe I should be with Ember.' Danny still could not believe how Ember was treating Dani.

"Oh Ember. You were just looking out for me. Thank you." Danny walked up to Ember and gave her a hug. Both Danny and Ember blushed.

'Man, I can't believe how beautiful Ember is. Maybe I should be with her.'

'Man, I can't believe how handsome Danny is. Finally, I am going to with him.' As Danny slowly exited from the hug, he noticed how close he was to Ember's face. On instinct, he kissed her with passion. Ember took her free arm and wrapped around Danny's neck. Ember held on for what felt like minutes.

"Danny, does this mean what I think that it means."

"It sure does. You and I are going to be together forever."

Danny and Ember then from that point on was boyfriend/girlfriend. It was only a couple of months later that Danny proposed to Ember.

"Danny, yes. I will marry you." Danny and Ember had a small wedding. Ember was Danny's wife, and Dani was Danny's daughter. They both had another child, a boy, that they named David. They all lived happily ever after.

**I hope that you all like my stories. I am a big fan of the DannyXEmber Stories. Death to the DannyXSam Stories. If you like my stories, please leave a review.**


End file.
